starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Slaget om Jabiim (Galaktiske Borgerkrig)
Det Andet slag om Jabiim under den Galaktiske Borgerkrig, var slutningen på en lang konflikt på Jabiim mellem Imperiet og de lokale oprørere, der fandt sted i årtierne efter Klonkrigene sluttede. Baggrund Efter Klonkrigene, brugte Imperiet Jabiim som en mineplanet, det resulterede i at deres værdifulde malmråstoffer blev udtømt. Under Imperiets besættelse, kæmpede en Jabiimisk oprørsgruppe mod Imperiet i omkring 19 år uden hjælp fra andre oprørsgrupper. De brugte stjålet og forældet udstyr fra Imperiet, og lavede mange små angreb mod Imperiet og de Jabiimier, der samarbejdede med dem. På trods af dette nægtede Palpatine at trække sine sidste tropper væk fra planeten. Jo mere oprørerne kæmpede imod, jo mere strammede Imperiet grebet. Før slaget Potentiel hjælp ankom i form af Oprørsalliancen, der havde håbet på, at oprørerne fra Jabiim ville slutte sig til deres alliance. De sendte Luke Skywalker og nogle andre oprørere afsted for at forhandle med de lokale oprørere. Hvad de vidste ikke var, at Luke stod i sin fars skygge på Jabiim - og at navnet "Skywalker" kunne resultere i en dødsdom fra dem, som de håbede at blive allierede med. Under Klonkrigene havde Anakin Skywalker efterladt Jabiims oprørere, da republikken trak sig tilbage, og det havde de aldrig tilgivet. X-wing bliver beskudt af Imperiets fly over Jabiim.]] Da de landede på Jabiim, blev de mødt af en rasende flok mennesker, der tog dem til fange. Luke prøvede at finde ud af hvad det præcis var hans far havde gjort mod Jabiim-folket. Imens blev de eneste folk der kunne hjælpe dem - X-wing-piloterne Wedge Antilles og Derek Klivian - opdaget af nogle af Imperiets skibe på vej mod Jabiim med ordrer om at dræbe og fange planetens beboere. Blandt Imperiets skibe var der nogle ''Acclamator I''-class assault ships, der var kendte for deres brug som slaveskibe. De to oprørere fortalte deres fangevogtere, at Imperiet var kommet for at gøre Jabiim-folket til deres slaver. Slaget .]] Nede på planeten havde Luke Skywalker og hans tilfangetagere slået sig sammen for at forsvare sig mod et angrebsstyrke af stormtroopere og walkere som AT-AT og AT-TE walkere. Luke havde svært ved at bruge sine Jedi-evner, fordi han var plaget af tanken om, at hans far, Anakin Skywalker, ikke blev set som en helt på Jabiim men en forræder. Efter det katastrofale Slag om Jabiim under Klonkrigene, havde Anakin nægtet at evakuere Jabiims loyalister og derfor måtte de leve under Separatisterne. Med overlegen teknologi vandt Imperiet slaget og knuste oprørerne. Imperiet lavede en aftale med nogle rige folk på Jabiim: i bytte for deres frihed, lod de Imperiet tage resten af planetens folk som slaver. Vaders hævn 's sidste stand, Imperiets afgørende angreb]] Hvad der gjorde det hele endnu mere kompliceret var, at Darth Vader var ombord på et af skibene over planeten. Forfulgt af sine gamle minder fra planeten, beordrede han et bombardement, der ville ødelægge alt liv på planeten med den begrundelse, at de på den måde kunne fratage Oprørerne nogle potentielle allierede. I det følgende kaos lykkedes det for oprørerne at slippe fri, og de løb til nogle underjordiske grotter, der var deres eneste håb for at overleve bombardementet. Nogle dage senere blev oprørernes sidste stand på planeten stormet af Imperiets tropper og Løjtnant Janek Sunber. Alle de overlevende oprørere blev ført til de ventende slave-transporter. Se også *Slaget om Jabiim under Klon Krigene *Jabiim Optrædender *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' Jabiim Borgerkrig